Farao Hisan vs The Unknown Jinchuriki Dari Shiga
Farao Hisan walked into a small village and stared at a list. Being the cook of the Neo Akatsuki did have its low points. Buying your own ingredients was one. He wished he could've stuck to wearing normal clothes like the rest of them. The Akatsuki cloak was known throughout the shinobi world and him being seen in one wasn't a good idea. "I'll just pick a few things up then i'll head back. No biggie, what's the worst that could happen?." Dari Shiga current member of the BasedGods was doing his daily patrol for the organization. On his patrol he noticed a very familiar outfit. "Is this a treat or simply a just his patrol also, I can't be to sure should I contact HQ." Then a little dragon like animal that floated next to Dari told him."Remember Sir.Shobi doesn't need to be worked up just let him rest, also he doesn't seem like much of a treat." Dari sighed "I know but that cloak it looks familiar." "Oh that's the cloak of the Akatsuki." Ryuda stated. "Serious Ryuda we have to contact HQ!" Farao's ears picked up as he heard a male voice arguing with the small dragon thing. "Me and my big mouth. While he's distracted, i'll slip away and I can get the goods I need." He quickened his pace and walked around a corner. He was able to buy most of the food on the list before he noticed Dari again. "Damn, I can't lose them." "Dari he knows we are here." Ryuda said. "But there is no way he could notice us, I guess we might have to take matters into our hands after all like you said we shouldn't stir up Sir.Shobi." Dari comcluded. Dari then noticed that the man was trying to get away. "Ryuda, Tenj formation. He has a motive." He swiftly moved through the streets like an eel, not interrupting the busy throng in the slightest. If it came to a fight, he didn't want villagers involved. He stopped outside the village and looked at the food. Miraculously, nothing was damaged. He peeked over his should and noticed them still after him. "Geez. This sucks. If I fight, I could get my food damaged. I have an idea. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Farao's clone looked at him as he grabbed the bags. "Get them back to the Neo Akatsuki hideout. Make sure nothing is damaged." With that, the clone ran off leaving Farao to deal with Dari. Dari and Ryuda finally came face to face with him."So you finally decided to stop running ehh." "This ought to be fun what do you say me and you?" Dari said as he patted his sword."Dari remember you role in the BasedGods don't let this get to your head." "I promise not to let this get to my head i'll stick to my role." He then looked and pointed at the mysterious man. "And what might your name be.?" "Why should I introduce myself to a person who interrupts one's food shopping? I was just stocking up on groceries and you HAD to chase me. In the end, I had to send a shadow clone in order to keep the food from ruin. Still, I hate to be rude." Farao tore off his white mask and said, "Farao Hisan, the akatsuki's cook." "Well Farao since we are here how about we test out which Team is better Neo Akatsuki or BasedGods." "Dari you doing it already don't forget your role!" "Ryuda we havn't even started yet calm down I wont." Dari spread his legs apart and began to concentrate his chakra he looked up at Farao with out the glare he started the conversation off with to a more serious one. "Get ready." "Sigh... so hot blooded. I guess if that's what you want. But i've gotta make this quick. I've got to make dinner..." he said as bandages shot at Dari. He stared with a blank look and whispered, "and it's in two hours." "You like to get right into things, well that's good then right Ryuda." Dari said as he sliced the bandages. "We show them him true power." Dari begin yelling. "Aaaarrrrr!!!" The area around them began to shake. "Arrrrrrr!" He continued. Farao didn't look surprised. He had an amused look on his face as Dari began to power up. Now's my chance, he thought. Immediately, Farao created a shadow clone and left it in his place as he ran off at top speeds. "I don't fancy wasting my time with someone so cocky." As Farao attempted to escape he forgot in his escape that Ryuda was still there. "Oh so you think you'll escape Dragon Release: Tera Blast!" He shouted as he blasted and aimed for the real Farao. "Sorry Ryuda almost done here." "Dragon Release huh? Well blow me down, I haven't seen this in a while. Last dragon release user I bumped into was a girl and man, did she give me hell." Farao put his hand out and yelled,"Electric Bandage Cannon!" The blast deflected the attack and once again it was silent. All of a sudden the area around them just looked like it exploded. "Well Dari took you long enough to enter Super Rage Mode." Ryuda said, Dari walked towards Farao with static around his body."How about we start this for real I have 1 Hour until my duty is over so let's finish quickly." .]] Farao looked at Dari. All that had changed was his hair. "Wow, so you had your hair dyed, big whoop." Farao pointed the hand that used the cannon before. "Static Galting Gun." Farao needed to buy some time as the cables fed under ground. Keeping Dari on his feet was the best way. "You little bastard i won't let you get away!" Farao started to laugh manically. "Fool, don't get ahead of yourself. I've had enough time to prepare this. Electric Bandage Cable!" Pillars of lightning began to shoot out of the ground, getting quite close to Dari as each shot out. Category:MikeMill